


Divided We Fall

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Zack Sabre Jr One Shots [3]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Divided We Fall

You don’t know what started it. You and Zack used to be really close, everyone always used to joke that you acted like a married couple, but then the playful jokes between you weren’t so funny anymore. Things became hurtful. You stopped hanging out with each other on your days off. You stopped travelling to shows together. You just… stopped being friends.

Since then you noticed a change in yourself. You weren’t as happy as you used to be. You were quiet, barely talking to anyone now. You weren’t as focused in the ring either anymore. Everyone else noticed it, but didn’t know how to approach you about it. Zack wasn’t fairing much better either. He was meaner to everyone now.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
You were just on your way to the locker room to get ready for the latest Progress show at the Electric Ballroom when you noticed Zack stood talking to Jimmy. You didn’t really want to deal with Zack, so you put your head down and hoped he’d ignore you. You were close to the door when your foot accidentally snagged one of the power cables running along the floor and you tripped, landing hard on your arm.

“Fuck!” you hissed as you grabbed your arm in pain.

“A bull in a china shop has more grace than you,” sniggered Zack from where he was stood.

“Do me a favour, kiss my ass,” you hissed, pulling yourself up.

Jimmy came over to check on you.

“I’m fine. Thanks,” you smiled slightly at Jimmy. “At least someone around here still cares.”

You didn’t bother hanging around and just walked into the locker room, slamming the door behind you.

“What the fuck is going on with the two of ya?” asked Jimmy, shoving Zack’s arm.

“Nothing. She’s… nothing to me,” said Zack.

“She used to be everything to ya,” pointed out Jimmy. “Ya need to get ya head outta ya arse and fix shit cause the two of ya are fallin’ apart and draggin’ the rest of us down with ya.”

Jimmy walked off to get ready, leaving Zack alone with his thoughts.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You hadn’t told anyone about your hard landing on your arm earlier in the night, but now you were wishing you had. You’d just come out to the back after your match with Toni and you could see your wrist starting to swell up. You knew you’d definitely done something to it.

You decided to just grab some ice for it when you bumped into Jimmy on his way out for his match against Zack.

“You alright?” he asked, seeing you cradling your wrist.

“Yeah, just bumped it. It’ll be alright after I put some ice on it,” you lied. “Go have fun, and slap him around a bit for me, yeah?”

Jimmy laughed.

“You got it. I’ll come check on ya when I get back.”

You nodded and kept walking, hunting for an ice pack.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You’d ended up in the trainers room in your hunt for ice. The medics were just checking over your wrist when Zack walked in with blood pouring out of his arm.

“Run in with Jimmy?” you asked, failing to keep the smirk off your face.

“Yes thanks,” he huffed.

He sat on the other bench while one of the medics went over and started cleaning up his arm. You tried not to look over. Even being friends with Jimmy, you still couldn’t handle the sight of blood. The medic said Zack needed stitches and you shuddered at the thought.

“Calm down. It looks a lot worse than it is,” chuckles Zack when he sees you shuddering. “Still can’t handle blood, huh?”

You shook your head, still not looking over at him. Zack sighed as he looked over at you with the ice on your wrist.

“That happen when you tripped?” he asked.

You shrugged, waiting for some kind of sarcastic comment.

“It broke?”

“Probably.”

“You gonna go get an x-ray?”

“Why all the questions, Zack?”

“Just curious.”

You both went back to sitting in silence. Zack’s arm was stitched up and he got up to leave.

“Want me to take you to get your wrist x-rayed?” he asked.

“I’ll be fine to drive myself,” you said, shifting the ice pack on your wrist.

“No you won’t,” he sighed. “Come on, I’m trying to be nice.”

“Why?”

“Cause I’ve been a complete moron and I feel bad about it.”

“Jimmy hit you that hard that now you’re finally seeing how mean you’ve been?” you said, trying to hide a smirk.

“Yes,” he chuckled. “Now are you gonna go get your stuff while I get changed or am I going to have to get it for you so I can take your arse to the hospital to get your wrist sorted?”

“I’d love to see the reaction of the girls to you getting my stuff,” you chuckled. “Go get showered and changed, cause to be honest Zack, you need it.”

“Cheeky…”

“Can’t be completely nice to you now, can I?”

Zack chuckled.

“You got me there. Alright. I’ll shower, change and get your bag. I’ll meet you back here in about 10 minutes, okay?”

“Okay… And Zack…,”

“Yeah.”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” he smiled and kissed the top of your head. “I’ll be back in a bit.”

Zack walked out of the medics room, leaving you on your own. You smiled softly to yourself. It might take a bit of work but it looked like you had your best friend, and good luck charm, back.


End file.
